


To Make a Place

by helloearthlings



Series: KFAM Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “It’s your wedding day, I’m going easier on you,” Sammy says. “Also, I’m your best man, not your mother. Where is your mother anyway? Shouldn’t she be in her crying over how her little boy is all grown up?”“Isn’t that what you’re here to do?”





	To Make a Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is What They Deserve lbr. Hope you guys are liking the prompt fics! This one is 'When did you become my mother?'

Ben’s been messing with his hair in the mirror for at least ten minutes now, and Sammy’s tempted to just tell him he looks good, but that would ruin the humor of Ben repeatedly running his hands through it and cursing to himself.

Once they hit the ten minute mark, though, Sammy finally takes pity on Ben, getting up off of the couch and grabbing the brush out of Ben’s hands that he’s staring at like it’s his worst enemy.

“Calm down,” Sammy tells him, and Ben sighs in that petulant way of his. “Let me do it.”

It’s weirdly intimate, combing Ben’s hair back. There’s more product in it than usual, which is probably fair with as unmanageable as Ben’s hair is without it. It doesn’t look authentic, but Sammy supposes that the photographer will probably appreciate Ben’s wild hair not being the star of every wedding photo.

That should probably be reserved for the bride, though Sammy’s sure Emily would love any picture of Ben’s curls obscuring her from view.

“It’s gonna look dumb,” Ben mutters under his breath, self-consciously reaching up, but Sammy moves his hand away and continues to brush it back until it looks almost like Ben has decently styled hair.

“Your hair always looks dumb, and Emily loves you anyway,” Sammy reminds him. Ben rolls his eyes.

“Thanks for the pep talk,  _ Dad _ ,” Ben says. “Or maybe I should say Mom, since you’re brushing my hair like I’m five years old. When did you become my mother, dude?”

“I don’t know, like three days after we met?” Sammy says and Ben laughs. “No offense to Betty, but you clearly needed some tougher parenting, Ben.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Ben mutters under his breath, but Sammy can hear the pleased smile. “If you call  _ this  _ tough parenting…”

“It’s your wedding day, I’m going easier on you,” Sammy says. “Also, I’m your best man, not your mother. Where is your mother anyway? Shouldn’t she be in her crying over how her little boy is all grown up?”

“Isn’t that what you’re here to do?” Ben shoots back, grinning at his own retort as Sammy rolls his eyes. “C’mon, I cried for like…the week leading up to your wedding, and for at least three days afterwards.”

“I know - you cried more than I did,” Sammy says. “Don’t worry, when you start crying when Emily walks down the aisle, I promise I’ll shed one single tear.”

“And during your speech, you have to cry during your speech,” Ben says, reaching out his hand. Sammy takes it with a laugh, shaking and sealing the deal. “I  _ sobbed  _ through yours, I deserve at least a tear or two.”

“Alright, alright, I promise some genuine emotion in between my sarcasm and embarrassing stories," Sammy agrees and Ben shakes his head. Ben’s tried to talk him out of the worst ones, but Sammy’s sticking to his guns and telling the story about when Ben texted Sammy picture after picture of perfume bottle with intricate details of how each of them smelled when he was trying to buy Emily a birthday present.

“But until I embarrass the hell out of you, I’ll return to being your dad friend and help you tie your tie,” Sammy says, smiling at the memory, “as I’m sure you have absolutely no clue how.”

“Do  _ you  _ know how to tie a tie?” Ben volleys back and Sammy hesitates.

“Well, Jack does,” Sammy mutters under his breath as Ben snickers. “I’ll text him.”

“Where is Jack anyway? And Troy, for that matter? Aren’t my groomsmen supposed to be here in case I get cold feet?”

“You? Cold feet? When you’re marrying  _ Emily _ ?” Sammy can’t even picture it, and laughs loudly to prove his point. 

“I mean, in theory,” Ben says, sulky for half a second before he starts to smile again, bright and happy like he still can’t quite believe he and Emily are getting  _ married. _

“I think they’re giving you and your best man some privacy,” Sammy says quietly, and though he doesn’t know how to tie Ben’s tie, he starts fixing his dress shirt’s collar. “So he can tell you how proud he is of you and the man you’ve become. And that he can’t imagine anyone who deserves to marry the most amazing woman in the world more than you. And that you’re his little brother and he loves you. A truly ridiculous amount.”

Ben’s mouth splits in a wide smile, even though there are the beginnings of tears in his eyes. That are probably mirrored in Sammy’s, actually. “Aw, I got you choked up! That was my goal, obviously, but…”

Sammy doesn’t let Ben finish, and pulls him into a hug.

“Don’t mess up my hair,” Ben says quietly into Sammy’s chest, and Sammy can’t resist reaching up to mess with Ben’s hair, just a little, but it makes Ben giggle.

“I’ll go find Jack,” Sammy says when he lets go, but Ben shakes his head.

“He and Troy will be back before long,” Ben says. “C’mon, at least  _ try  _ to do my tie. Just so I can make fun of you for how knotted you’ll get it.”

“Whatever,” Sammy rolls his eyes, but nonetheless starts needlessly pulling at Ben’s tie as they bicker quietly and wait for the ceremony to start, and he tries not to cry again. He promised Ben some tears during his toast, after all. 


End file.
